Con Los Pies Sobre La Tierra
by StoriesxAboutPain
Summary: A pesar de su inconformidad, Kendall se muda a Los Ángeles con su familia. Él está completamente seguro de que jamás encajará en ése lugar. Eso es, hasta que conoce a Logan Mitchell. Ahí, Kendall se siente atraído por el chico callado y reservado. Lo que no sabe, son los secretos que guarda cierto chico. Kendall/Logan !AU. Rating: T, por ahora.
1. Prólogo

**Pairing: **KOGAN [Kendall Knight/Logan Mitchell].

**Rating:** R.

**Advertencias: **Universos Alternos. Angustia. Depresión. Drama. Tragedia.

**Disclaimers****:** Obviamente ni Big Time Rush, ni Kendall, Logan, Carlos ni James me pertenecen. Si acaso, le pertenecen a Scott Fellows. Nada es real. La culpa es de mi mente que me hace escribir esto ._.

**PDV:** 3ra Persona.

* * *

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó con mucho dolor.

Logan volvió a sentir el hueco en su pecho, odiaba hacer sentir mal a Kendall.

Agh se odiaba.

Muchas veces se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer tanto dolor…Oh bueno, aquí estaba un ejemplo. Kendall merecía ser feliz, era un chico increíble.

"Yo n-no lo sé."

Kendall soltó una ligera risa. Pero no una de las que normalmente se escuchaban de su parte, sino que una _amarga_.

Oh no ya iba a comenzar.

"Por supuesto que lo sabes." Él tembló intentando contener las lágrimas.

No quería decirle, tenía miedo de lo que se podía encadenar. Y no soportaría que Kendall saliera herido…no, todo menos eso.

"Vamos, dilo." Le presionó. Kendall ya había comenzado a caminar desesperado frente a su cama.

En otras situaciones, Logan le habría reclamado cuál era su interés en lo que él hacía…pero estábamos hablando de mucho tiempo atrás.

"No puedo decirte."

"¿Porqué no?" Puso una mueca de incredulidad. "Anda, dime…Dame una buena razón, un motivo comprensible." Se puso frente a él y le presionó.

No sabía si contestarle o no. Sabía que corría un riesgo, que las consecuencias podrían ser muy graves si se atrevía a abrir la boca.

Ojos grandes y marrones se encontraron con unos verdes y profundos.

Su aliento se quedó en su boca y su voz atrapada en su garganta.

Y sin pensarlo, sin poderlo evitar, sus labios se partieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las palabras se escaparon de su boca.

"Tenía miedo."

* * *

**Trataré de actualizar muy seguido. Lo prometo :)**


	2. Welcome to LA

**Advertencias: **!Showverse. Universos Alternos. Angustia. Depresión. Drama. Tragedia.

**Disclaimers****:** Obviamente ni Big Time Rush, ni Kendall, Logan, Carlos ni James me pertenecen. Si acaso, le pertenecen a Scott Fellows. Nada es real. La culpa es de mi mente que me hace escribir esto ._.

Notas: **Oh! Se me olvidaba. En esta historia, Katie es sólo dos años menor que Kendall. Kendall tiene aproximadamente entre 18 y 19, por lo tanto, ella tiene 16 y 17.**

**Esta historia tiene muchas sorpresas. De verdad.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

_"Desde las sombras al amanecer."_

* * *

Era un día soleado.

La suave brisa de una mañana típica en una de las provincias de California impactaba sobre un rostro inexpresivo, de piel tostada, con suaves y resaltados rasgos. Lo único que el joven podía apreciar eran dos cosas en especial, el ondear de las hojas de los árboles y el constante pitido de la camioneta que se encontraba en movimiento. Sus ambos brazos cruzados y apoyados sobre la ventana a su derecha y su cabeza recostada sobre el hueco entre ellos. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos de un ligero y poco profundo color verde se asomaban por la ventana y se movían en compás al paso del camino que dejaban atrás.

Iba a extrañar Minnesota.

Extrañaría la brisa del campo en las mañanas. Esas mañanas frías y la nieve sobre los techos en cada amanecer. El sonido que hacían los montones de nieve al caer del techo. Esas noches frías y húmedas que le servían de inspiración para componer melodías increíbles. Esos recuerdos que retenía en su mente de los acontecimientos ya vividos.

Amaba su ciudad.

"Kendall, ¿Quieres una fritura, cariño?" Una voz suave y tranquila -que reconoció como la de su madre-, preguntó desde el otro lado del coche.

Negó con la cabeza.

Aún se sentía tocado por los últimos sucesos ocurridos en su vida.

Y tampoco tenía hambre, lo que él quería era llegar lo más rápido posible. Odiaba viajar y más en coche, todo ese tiempo desperdiciado mientras podría estar haciendo algo de provecho -para él-, como jugar hockey, o darle uso a ése pequeño instrumento increíble capaz de sacar su lado más brillante.

Era frustrante para él, el ver todo lo que dejaba atrás. Su escuela, sus amigos, su familia, _sus sueños_, etc. Dejaba gran parte de su corazón en ese pequeño pedazo de tierra.

"Cariño, no te sientas mal por lo hace rato" El mencionado alzó la vista. Echando con cuidado un vistazo hacia atrás, observando a una joven más chica que el por dos años, cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés y pequeñas pecas en su rostro. Esos grandes y profundos ojos demostraban coraje. Kathelyn tampoco había querido mudarse.

De repente ésos labios parecidos a los suyos se abrieron, dando paso a las palabras que él menos esperaba escuchar. "Papá es un idiota." Soltó dándole ella con una sonrisa tranquila y el volteó su vista hacia el frente conectando sus miradas en el retrovisor por tan sólo unos segundos.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

Su madre solamente negó con la cabeza en desaprobación pero sin ningún tipo de enojo en su gesto.

Los grandes ojos verdes se enfocaron de nuevo en el camino frente a él, pero esta vez se dio cuenta del objeto que hace unos instantes no se encontraba en el panorama.

Soltó un suspiro de pesadez cuando pudo apreciar un letrero a lo lejos con un título que no le traían mucha emoción y alegría alguna.

"**WELCOME TO LOS ANGELES".**

Oh LA.

Genial.

::

"¡Pido la habitación más grande!"

"Sueñas hermano mayor, ¡es mía!"

A penas se había abierto la puerta principal y ambos jóvenes corrieron a prisa tirando sus cosas en el camino y empujando a la gente frente a ellos -en ese caso su madre-.

Ambos corrieron y subieron las escaleras como almas que se lleva el diablo. Parecían caníbales peleando por comida. Se empujaban y jalaban como animales, mientras se escuchaban quejidos como: _"Quítate" "Muévete" "¡Mamá!"_.

Se movían y empujaban, si veían que el otro se libraba y adelantaba un poco, se tomaban hasta de la ropa, pero asegurando que el otro no llegara primero. La de cabello castaño claro tomó al mayor del cinturón para que no se le escapase, mientras que el otro la tenía tomada de la manga de su hoddie.

Parecía que la batalla estaba siendo ganada por el de los ojos verdes, ya que el iba adelante, pero en un momento de distracción, Kendall no vio un estante de vidrio que se encontraba justo delante de él, en medio del camino mientras volteaba a ver a Kathelyn y ella jaló del cinturón con fuerza y lo empujó lejos -ella era malvada cuando quería-, entonces se tropezó con el mueble, cayendo en el piso y cerrando los ojos con frustración. La de más baja estatura jaló su brazo con fuerza liberándose del agarre del rubio, corrió lo más que pudo, y aunque ya iba cansada, ante la caída repentina de Kendall, se adelantó llegando primero a la habitación.

Era una habitación grande y de un color café muy claro, con cortinas beige haciendo juego. Al centro una cama grande y espaciosa, sin duda alguna demasiado grande para ella sola. Un balcón que tenía vista hacia el hermoso horizonte que se podía apreciar. Dio medio giro hacia la izquierda observando un gran y espacioso armario, y contra esquina una puerta, -que seguramente era el baño-.

Ella asintió con orgullosa. Esa habitación sería suya.

Entonces se escuchó un quejido de dolor y se dio vuelta hacia atrás.

"¿Qué? ¿Te lastimaste, Donald?" Le dijo en un tono de burla, restregándole su inminente victoria.

"¡Cállate Kathelyn!" Le gritó en un tono enojado y apenas levantándose. "¡Y no me llames Donald!" Le apuntó con el dedo amenazante.

Lo único que ella hizo, fue mostrarle la lengua.

El mayor iba a responderle -una grosería, seguro-, pero una voz proveniente desde abajo se lo impidió.

"Hijos ya, parecen niños pequeños por Dios." Espetó su madre cerrando la puerta de su nueva casa.

Jennifer Knight. Una madre amorosa, divorciada y gracias a eso su familia funcionaba mejor que nunca. "Uy no, parece que nunca van a traer a sus parejas aquí." Su sonrisa era burlona. "¿No les da vergüenza?" Nadie dijo nada. "¡Es mas!, ellos son los que se van a negar a venir nada más viendo cómo son." Su sonrisa se tornó en una pícara y negó con la cabeza.

Kendall no pudo evitar que el sonrojo apareciera y se expandiese lenta y embarazosamente sobre sus mejillas. Para su suerte Kathelyn hizo caso omiso al llamado de atención y se encerró en su -para desgracia del rubio- nueva habitación.

Ya se las pagaría después.

::

"¿Te agrada el lugar cariño?" Preguntó Jennifer, con una suave voz llena de ternura y su rostro dio medio giro hacia su lado derecho observando a uno de sus hijos que se encontraba entretenido secando uno de los tantos platos con la franela.

"No lo conozco del todo, pero, no creo que sea tan malo ¿o si?" Fijó su vista en la de su madre y ella solamente le sonrió. Su madre era de las pocas personas que le conocían bien, es más, era la única. Por que un mejor amigo, así con toda la intensidad que la palabra "**mejor amigo**" significa, pues no, no tenía.

Bueno, Kendall tenía un gran amigo llamado Louis cuando era muy chico, jugaban bromas y hacían travesuras y- ah. Eso era patético. _¿Para qué pensar en ello?_

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Como ya se sabía, aún se sentía tocado por esas sensaciones de angustia y tristeza que carcomían su interior como el fuego cuando consume el simple papel. "Ey Kenny," Kendall negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada intentando esconder el pequeño sonrojo que volvía a hacer de las suyas. "No te preocupes ya." Dijo ella poniendo una mano en su hombro izquierdo, acariciándolo. El solamente observaba un punto fijo en la cocina, aún con un ligero rojo en su rostro. "En menos de lo que piensas, estoy segura, que no vas a querer ni moverte de aquí…" Kendall se giró para encarar a su madre y se topó con un rostro profundo y serio. "Y tu sabes a lo que me refiero." Le guiñó el ojo.

El rubio tragó saliva. Y entonces se dio vuelta con la excusa de poner el plato seco en su lugar.

Cualquier excusa era buena con tal de evitar la mirada inquisitiva de la señora Knight.

"¡Eh, Eh! ¿A dónde crees que vas?" Kendall ya había agarrado camino a las escaleras. "Primero, dile a tu hermana que baje a cenar. Ya después puedes irte a donde se te pegue la gana." Le ordenó.

Asintió con desden y con un ligero "_¡Enana baja a cenar!_" fue suficiente para que minutos después ya estuvieran los tres sentados en el comedor.

::

La cena ocurrió sin novedades. Cenaron en silencio, tranquilos. No usaban la voz mas que para decir algún: _"¿Me pasas esto?" "¿Quieres más?"_.

Hasta que en un instante, la mujer mayor llamó su atención.

"Muchachos, mañana entran al colegio…" Kendall dejó de comer. "Sí, irán al mismo colegio." Al instante ambos jóvenes se miraron con expresiones incrédulas y con miradas de pena, como si algo se hubiese desmoronado de repente, como si el fin del mundo ya hubiera llegado.

"Mami, ¿es en serio?" Volteó a ver su madre con expresión de lástima. "¿De verdad me va a tocar compartir preparatoria con el tarado de mi hermano?" El rostro de la madre cambió a un gesto de severa molestia. "Es decir, es que míralo, por favor" Lo señaló con su tenedor. "¿Quieres poner en peligro mi integridad social?" Preguntó con su rostro rápidamente reflejando una mueca de súplica.

"Al menos yo si alcanzo la alacena" Respondió el otro con ironía.

"¡OYE!" Se quejó la menor, mandándole una mirada amenazante, y aterradora. "Mamá, me está molestando." Ahora lo amenazaba con la punta del cuchillo.

"Tu empezaste." El rubio le sacó la lengua.

"¡Ay yo solo dije la verdad!" Le miró desafiante.

"¡AY GUARDEN SILENCIO!" Les gritó la mama con frustración. "Quiero que ambos se vayan a lavar los dientes y después a dormir, que mañana mismo entran al colegio a las siete de la mañana." Kendall y Kathelyn se miraron a los ojos, ambos con los ojos bien abiertos. Muy raramente su madre les reprendía en un tono severo. "¡Y no se atrevan a cuestionarme!" Con esto último se levantaron del comedor y corrieron a prisa hacia sus dormitorios, subiendo las escaleras con rapidez.

::

El reloj marcaba las 2:00 AM.

Suspiró y se dio vuelta hacia la derecha, intentando acomodarse ente las sábanas.

No podía dormir.

Había algo que se lo impedía, un ligero y punzante piquete de angustia en el fondo de su pecho. Algo pasaría el día siguiente. Dios sabía si sería bueno o malo.

Pero algo que Kendall sabía muy bien, algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro, es que jamás encajaría en Los Angeles.

_Jamás._

* * *

**Blah, capítulo aburrido. Es sólo el principio, ya vendrá lo mejor :)**


	3. Nuevo

**2.**

_¿¡Qué demonios!_

Fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente al sentir el impacto de un líquido frío sobre su rostro. Se sentó en su cama mientras lo único que podía hacer era llevarse las manos a su rostro y tallarse. ¿Qué había pasado?

"Pero vamos, ¡A levantarse de una vez! Que se les está haciendo tarde." Vio a su madre salir de su habitación con algo en las manos, y en un instante después el grito aterrador proveniente del cuarto de su hermana.

Su rostro se contrajo en una muestra de terror al comprender. "Venga hombre, que es el primer día y ya van a quedar mal." Les volvió a regañar, pero esta vez mostrándose frente a él.

Pudo ver la mueca de desaprobación en su rostro y como detrás de ella, un alma di ambulante corría con prisa hacia las escaleras.

El solamente se levantó con pesadez y con disimulo se encerró en el baño.

"¡Madre que me has mojado!" Se escuchaba detrás de la puerta. El solamente soltó una risa burlona, y aunque le haya pasado igual, no podía dejar de reír al imaginar el rostro de su hermana en el instante de los hechos.

Pudo notar cómo las voces bajaban de nivel y rápidamente se imaginó que era porque habían salido de su habitación. Negando con la cabeza y con restos de una sonrisa en su boca, se dispuso a escoger lo que iba a ponerse. Salió y deambuló un poco por el cuarto hasta que recordó dónde había dejado su maleta. La encontró en una esquina abandonada al lado de un pequeño estante lleno de libros -no suyos por cierto-.

Escogió algo sencillo, algo no muy llamativo: Una camisa negra a manga larga, unos Levis no tan ajustados ni tampoco tan sueltos de color azul oscuro y unos vans estilo clásicos de un solo color y negros. Su cabello decidió peinárselo, _domesticarlo_. Pues Katie varias veces le había mencionado _"Pareces indigente con ese cabello largo y echo un lío, parece que estás criando pollos"._

Después de echarse una última mirada en el espejo fijándose que todo estuviera en orden, guiñó su ojo derecho a su reflejo en el espejo y con una sonrisa, tomó la mochila que estaba en la cama y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta con el pie.

En el último tramo de las escaleras se topó con su madre que estaba entregando unos documentos a Katie.

"Ma, ¿Qué es eso?" Señaló las hojas dobladas en sus manos.

"Ah esto…" Alzó los papeles. "Los deben entregar en la dirección al llegar, de ahí les entregarán sus horarios y demás." Les dio una sonrisa.

"¿Y porqué no me los diste a mí? ¡Soy el mayor!" Exclamó ofendido.

"Si hermanito, pero tus deficiencias mentales y tu falta de capacidad te hacen inferior a un niño de secundaria…" Le guiñó el ojo. "Y esto," Ella señalo los papeles que estaba sosteniendo en su mano derecha. "en manos de alguien como tú es muy peligroso, si me comprendes." Le dio una palmadita en el hombro indicándole que ya debían marcharse.

"Se me cuidan, no lleguen tarde. Los amo" Se despidió de sus hijos y cerró la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes partieron rumbo al colegio, que no estaba muy lejos.

"Esto no es justo…" Musitó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza antes de soltarse a correr para ponerse al paso con su hermana.

::

Caminaron con tranquilidad hasta que vieron cómo las fachadas de la escuela se asomaban por entre los arbustos. El lugar era enorme -con toda la extensión de la palabra-. Eran cuatro edificios. El primero y el más grande estaba en el centro, de tres pisos, de unos mínimos quinientos metros cuadrados de largo. El colegio era inmenso. Las paredes blancas con los bordes azules junto con su título sobre el centro -contrastando en un color plateado-, eran de su más grande atractivo. A su alrededor habían otros tres edificios, con un pequeño jardín cada uno para separarlos de los otros.

"_Whoa."_ Musitó Kendall con asombro.

Caminaron en paso lento -observando y analizando, prestando mucha atención ante cada mínimo detalle-, hacia el edificio del medio. "El principal" creían ellos.

Cuando llegaron hacia los escalones, podían escuchar los murmullos y las voces de las personas que se encontraban ahí, entre tanto los movimientos de aquí para allá -algunos con prisa-, etc. Y así entre todo aquello, lograron entrar por la puerta doble, casi chocando con la gente que iba de salida.

Cuando entraron, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos. Se llevaron grandes miradas por parte de la gente ahí. Todos les observaban con curiosidad, notando claramente que eran nuevos y que definitivamente no eran de por ahí. Sin mencionar el color de piel que tenían, un color evidentemente más pálido que el de los demás debido a las tardes casi sin sol en épocas de invierno y en la mayoría de los veranos en su ciudad natal en Minnesota. Aquí el sol era más presente y se notaba ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes tenían tez morena o un bronceado ligero.

Típico de los Californianos.

"Kendall, deja de mirar. Eso es grosero." La voz de su hermana llamándole la atención lo hizo volver a la realidad. Se volteó a su lado y vio que Katie tenía la mirada baja, como si así se pudiese esconder de las miradas penetrantes.

"_¿Yo?_" Preguntó/exclamó en voz baja -casi en un susurro- en reflejo. "Pero si ellos son los que se nos quedan mirando." Explicó ofendido el rubio.

"No importa. Entiende que somos los nuevos aquí." Kendall roló los ojos.

"Trae acá." Dijo él tomando -o más bien arrebatando- los papeles de las manos de su hermana. Ella decidió no decir nada. No tenía ganas de ponerse en vergüenza. "Emm, aquí es la dirección. Pasa conmigo." Ordenó Kendall y Katie lo siguió.

Entraron en una gran habitación, muy espaciosa, con ventanas grandes y dos sillones junto a ellas. Del otro lado se encontraba un gran escritorio, y en el se encontraba sentada una mujer pelirroja de una avanzada edad -no un poco más grande que su madre-, revisando unos papeles y echando unas miradas hacia la computadora en la cual estaba trabajando.

Cerraron la puerta con cuidado y entraron caminando en un ritmo lento, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. Cuando llegaron hacia el escritorio, la mujer se dirigió hacia ellos, dándoles una sonrisa amable y cálida.

"Hola. Bienvenidos. Me llamo Martha." La mujer se presentó y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa, un poco forzada.

"Emm, hola. Somos Kendall y Kathelyn Knight. Somos nuevos y cuando nos inscribimos nos dijeron que teníamos que pasar por aquí y entregarles esto…" Kendall le ofreció los papeles a la señora y ella los tomó con cuidado, revisándolos atentamente.

"Oh si. Ustedes son los nuevos." Ella puso los papeles en el escritorio, sin alejar la mirada de los dos jóvenes. "No se preocupen. Esto es solamente para que los demos de alta en el sistema y que se cheque que si se presentaron a clases." Esta vez si desvió su mirada de ellos para poder inclinarse un poco y abrir uno de los gabinetes del escritorio. De ahí sacó unas hojas y cerró el gabinete. "Estos son sus horarios, uno para el primer año y el otro para el último." Ellos tomaron los papeles que les ofreció la mujer. "El primer año se encuentra en el primer piso, el de allá." Señaló ella por la ventana al edificio de la izquierda. "El del último año está por el otro lado, el último de acá." Y esta vez señaló el que estaba al final, casi cubierto por la cantidad de árboles del patio.

"Ok, gracias." Fue lo último que dijeron antes de tomar sus respectivos horarios y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Una vez que salieron de la dirección, Kendall suspiró con cansancio.

"Odio esto." Musitó él con un cierto matiz de amargura en su voz.

Katie roló sus ojos.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer, hermano mayor."

Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su edificio. Tenía Química por primer módulo, y no tenía planeado llegar tarde en su primer día. No.

"Katie. ¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Kendall cuando notó que su hermana ya no estaba a su lado.

"A clase. ¿A dónde más?" Le respondió ella con un tono como si fuera un retrasado mental. Ella se dio vuelta lentamente para poder ver a su hermano que se encontraba con la mirada fija en ella.

"No me esperaste." Dijo el rubio fingiendo dolor y con una mano en el pecho. "Pues no importa. Luego no me busques cuando estés sola." Kendall se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán con su mano dando a entender que no importaba, y comenzó a reírse caminando de espaldas, y en un instante se dio vuelta para emprender su camino.

"Kendall, ¡Hey!" Katie le gritó desde lejos en intento de advertirle, pero fue demasiado tarde.

No se dio cuenta y al instante sintió su cuerpo impactar contra otro mucho más ligero y blando que el suyo. La fuerza del impacto, y las leyes en la naturaleza provocaron que éste cuerpo de menor volumen cayera al suelo y no el de Kendall.

Abrió los ojos impresionado, una ola de calor azotó en sus mejillas provocando que se contrastaran en un color rosado e inevitablemente se encontró a sí mismo rápidamente comenzando a pedir disculpas.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…"

No podía ser. No no no no no.

El primer día y ya se había puesto en ridículo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera alguien más grande que él, o que buscara problemas.

_Perfecto, Kendall Knight. Primer día de clases y ya te metiste problemas. _Pensó el rubio apretando sus ojos y moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación a sus actos.

"¿Porqué no mejor te fijas por donde vas, eh?" A pesar de ser un reclamo, la voz sonó algo delicada. Abrió sus ojos y alzó la mirada.

Y fue ahí cuando le vio.

Fue ahí, en ese preciso instante, cuando el mundo de Kendall Knight, el que él mismo y todos los demás "parecían" conocer, se derrumbó por completo, dando un giro de 360°, colapsando ridículamente en gran magnitud.

_Esos ojos. _Pensó el de Minnesota.

* * *

**¿Soy mala por dejarlo ahí? :(**

**Siento que fue cortito y malo u.u , pero actualizaré mañana :) solo espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios! **


	4. ¿Y él es?

_Nota: En un aviso les digo que en esta historia, el deporte que se destacará es el fútbol, pero el soccer, el de pasto, el que de verdad se juega con los pies. No sé de dónde me surgió la idea, quizás es porque soy una aficionada a morir de ese deporte. Pero bueno, dejando de lado eso, espero que les guste este nuevo concepto que voy a adquirir en la historia. Sin más, adelante._**  
**

* * *

**3.**

Kendall se llevó una mano a la nuca.

Aquello era tan vergonzoso.

"Yo…De verdad lo siento mucho…" Le extendió la mano libre ofreciéndole su apoyo, pero el otro joven se negó.

_Bien hecho, Kendall._

"¿Pero quién te crees tú?" Se levantó lentamente el moreno y cuando pudo, se puso -o intentó poner más bien- a su altura. "¿Qué?, ¿porque son nuevos ya tienen prioridad?" Le miró desafiante. "Déjame decirte que eso, si eso que tienes en tu cara" Hizo un ademán con su larga, fina y delgada mano para indicar que hablaba de algo en él. "Se llaman ojos," Bajó su mano. Kendall quería contestar, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, además, su garganta estaba cerrada y su boca se encontraba seca. Antes de que pudiera si quiera parpadear, el otro muchacho rompió su distracción. "Serán verdes y muy bonitos. Pero no los tienes de adorno." Esta vez, el moreno entrecerró sus ojos y continuó con el asalto hacia el rubio. "Sirven para ver por dónde caminas, y así evitar chocar con las personas y hacerlas caer sobre el suelo…"

El rubio había dejado de prestar atención. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que le estaban agrediendo verbalmente, que lo que le estaban diciendo en definitiva no era un gesto de bienvenida.

En lo que sus grandes ojos verdes estaban enfocados era en esa persona parada frente a él.

_Me dijo que tengo bonitos ojos._

El chico, tenía la piel blanca de una tez muy pálida, y de lejos se veía que era suave al contacto. Un cabello de color café oscuro casi confundido con negro, peinado hacia arriba -_"¿Cuánto spray habrá utilizado?"_ se preguntó-, unas cejas delicadas casi escasas, unos ojos grandes y de un color chocolate opacados por unas ligeras marcas debajo de ellos. Estaba vestido con una playera de algodón blanca de manga con corte normal y debajo de ella otra igual pero a color negro y a manga larga hasta sus manos, terminando con un pantalón holgado y suelto de color negro -llevaba unos converse, nada importante por nombrar-, pero había algo que definitivamente sí era importante mencionar -imposible de pasar por alto-, era su notable y extrema delgadez que a pesar de la ropa, aún se alcanzaba a apreciar.

El chico era demasiado pequeño, pero parecía que de edad hasta podía ser mayor que él. Su rostro era firme y sus ojos demostraban madurez.

Una madurez que a esta edad, uno no debería tener. Esos ojos le recordaban a los de alguien que ya había pasado por muchas cosas en la vida. _Casi iguales a los que tenía un hombre de la edad de su padre. _

"Perdona, ¿qué decías?" Preguntó el rubio al terminar de escanear al otro joven.

No era cortés que se pusiera a juzgar a alguien que acababa de conocer.

"Que eres un idiota, eso dije." El oji-verde frunció el seño ligeramente. _Ouch._ Kendall hizo una mueca.

El moreno solamente negó con la cabeza y se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo, para recoger las cosas que se le habían caído durante el encuentro.

El rubio salió del trance en que se encontraba y volvió a prestarle atención a la situación.

"Heh te ayudo." Kendall imitó el acto del moreno poniéndose de rodillas a su lado y se dispuso a ayudarle yéndose por el cuaderno de un llamativo color rojo.

"Deja eso, puedo hacerlo por mí mismo…" Le regañó. "Al menos yo _sí_ se usar mis extremidades." El comentario parecía haber sido mencionado para hacer quedar como un tonto al rubio por su falta de atención, pero más tonto quedó él mismo cuando Kendall no pudo evitar que un pensamiento vago y sucio se cruzase por su mente. Hizo una mueca de incredulidad y desagrado mostrando un gesto gracioso ante los ojos de Kendall en el repentino cambio. "Ugh, eres un sucio." El más bajo le dijo cuando pudo entender el porqué de la sonrisa vaga de su acompañante.

Y levantándose con torpeza se fue a prisa, sin dirigir la vista hacia atrás, dejando a un Kendall perplejo ante la increíble rareza suya.

Lo que Kendall no pudo notar fue el pequeño sonrojo que se había aparecido en el moreno, haciéndole olvidar un cuaderno rojo, que decía _"Álgebra V"_ en letras negras y con una caligrafía fina.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_ Pensó Kendall tomando el cuaderno en sus largas manos.

Con su dedo pulgar trazó las letras que se encontraban en el centro.

::

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde su encuentro con el moreno.

Kendall sabía que no debía de juzgar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, pero no podía evitarlo. Todo por parte del moreno llamaba la atención.

Desde su extraña actitud, hasta su delicada situación.

Había algo que no encajaba. Era completamente inusual-

Pero sus pensamientos fueron toscamente interrumpidos debido a que alguien se hizo presente, rompiendo el silencio de una manera repentina.

"Hola." Un joven de su misma edad, de una estatura media, de una piel morena, y con el cabello negro y liso -muy diferente al del muchacho de antes- se sentó en el asiento libre que estaba a su lado. "Me llamo Carlos García. Y tu eres…" El presente hizo un movimiento como en señal para que el rubio continuase.

"Kendall Knight." El rubio sonrió cálidamente, apreciando la amabilidad del extraño hacia él.

"Gusto en conocerte, Kendall." El le devolvió la sonrisa. "Eres nuevo aquí. Así que supongo que no te molestaría un poco de compañía."

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

"No, por supuesto que no."

"Qué bueno." Su sonrisa se agrandó y se puso cómodo. "Por que te he estado observando desde que llegaste y me pareció que eres una buena persona."

Kendall no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risilla burlona.

El chico era agradable y divertido, se veía que tenía una confianza muy grande en sí mismo y no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. No tenía miedo de tomar riesgos. Y eso a Kendall le encantaba.

"Y pues, ¿que me cuentas Kendall?"

"No mucho." Kendall se relamió los labios, preparándolos para un pequeño discurso. "Tengo dieciocho años, me acabo de mudar de Minnesota, vivo con mi mamá y mi hermana, me gusta mucho el practicar deportes, sobre todo el fútbol soccer y el hockey.

"Woo hoo. ¿Soccer? A mí me encanta el fútbol." El latino expresó de una forma animada y llena de energía.

"Hablando de eso, yo apoyo al Real Madrid, así que, si eres del Barcelona, ni me hables." Kendall dijo con un gesto serio y esperó a ver la respuesta de su compañero. Cuando vio que el pequeño latino frunció el seño fue cuando ya no pudo evitarlo. Kendall soltó una carcajada burlesca. "Hahaha, ay, deberías haber visto tu cara, hahahaha-"

Carlos, sin encontrar gracia, puso una expresión seria, la cual hizo que Kendall se parara de reír.

"Sí, sí, muy gracioso güerito." A esto Kendall dejó de sonreír.

"Ahh, no te creas, sólo te estoy vacilando. No me importa a qué equipo le vayas." Kendall se encogió de hombros pero aún así Carlos no cambió su expresión.

Por un momento, Kendall pensó que había arruinado la buena conversación -y el pequeño progreso- con esta nueva persona.

Después de unos segundos, el latino rompió el silencio:

"Para tu buena suerte, también le voy al Real Madrid. Pero por ser un maldito, me niego a que veas los partidos conmigo." A esto, Carlos sacó su labio inferior intentando fingir dolor.

"Ohh vamos." Kendall chocó su hombro con el de él dándole un leve empujón.

El latino sonrió.

"Está bien, asunto olvidado."

Kendall volvió a sonreír.

"Me agradas. Estoy seguro que le agradarás también a mis amigos." Kendall le dio una ligera sonrisa. "Son buenas personas, no tan increíbles como yo, pero hacen el intento." Ambos rieron.

Si esos chicos eran mínimo la mitad de lo amigable que Carlos era, entonces Kendall estaría seguro de que también le iban a agradar.

Su plática se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta que se abrió y dio paso a una mujer de una edad un poco avanzada y con unas enormes gafas.

"Alessandra Houston. Maestra de Historia Universal Contemporánea." Carlos le susurró al oído y Kendall asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando la señora comenzó a hablar, Kendall soltó un ligero suspiro. Era la primera clase y sus párpados ya se sentían pesados.

Genial.

::

"_¿¡TIENEN UN EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL PROFESIONAL!?"_ Preguntó Kendall sorprendido ante la noticia.

"Ay Kendall cállate, no necesitas alzar la voz." Le regañó Katie con un tono de irritación.

"Y tú no necesitas estar aquí." Se defendió.

La de cabello castaño estaba a punto de contestar, pero se quedó con la boca abierta ya que fue interrumpida.

"Ya, no se peleen." Intentó calmarlos Carlos con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Ésos dos eran increíbles. "Y sí Kendall, en efecto, tenemos un equipo de fútbol." El rubio sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes ante las palabras mencionadas.

"No le hagas caso Carlos…" Hizo un ademán con su mano para que el moreno le restara importancia. "Y dime, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para entrar?" La sonrisa no se borró del rostro de Kendall.

Carlos se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno, el profesor de Educación Física escoge a los mejores de la clase y los lleva a hacer pruebas para el Equipo Profesional que él maneja." Explicó el latino con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad es un equipo profesional?" Parpadeó impresionado.

"Por supuesto, en sus manos está el lograr que el Arsenal Football Club ascienda de nuevo a la Premier League". Guiñó su ojo izquierdo. _¿EL ARSENAL FC?_ Pensó Kendall.

"Es una lástima que haya descendido, ¿no?" Exclamó con tristeza el otro moreno -de una complexión llamativa- incluyéndose en la conversación después de un rato. _James se llamaba._ Recordó Kendall.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Pero-Pero estamos en otro continente. En _Estados Unidos_. ¿Cómo es que jugaríamos en un equipo Inglés?"

"Ése es el punto." Carlos le guiñó un ojo. "Mira, los partidos de pretemporada los juegan aquí, en Estados Unidos. Si juegas bien en clase, te llevan a hacer pruebas. Si juegas bien en la pretemporada, es casi seguro que te lleven al primer equipo." Kendall parpadeó en shock. "Sí, el primer equipo que bajó a segunda división. Pero vamos. No es un equipo cualquiera. Es obvio que subirá en un dos por tres."

"Es el típico truco de revelación de talentos." James terminó por Carlos.

Mientras tanto, Katie los miraba con ojos confusos. No entendía nada.

"Ay no, yo de fútbol no se nada. Mejor me voy de aquí, adiós." Se despidió y se levantó arrastrando la silla hacia atrás de un solo jalón y se fue sin mirar atrás.

James y Carlos solamente se observaron con confusión.

"Heh, no le hagan caso." Les recordó de nuevo con una sonrisa nerviosa. El latino se encogió de hombros y el rubio se dispuso a tomar más de su Coca-Cola que aún no estaba terminada.

Los tres se quedaron callados y continuaron ingiriendo el resto de su comida. Kendall comía a un ritmo más lento que los otros dos. Y es que aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, en su mente aún seguía cierto chico bajito y de un cabello negro y oscuro que resplandecía con la luz del sol.

_¿Resplandecía con la luz del sol? ¿Es en serio, Kendall? ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cursi? _Kendall se regañó a sí mismo.

El rubio frunció el seño y soltó el tenedor, dejándolo caer sobre el plato de espagueti y haciendo la charola a un lado. Kendall decidió que ya no tenía apetito.

"Ya terminé." Respondió a las miradas de sus otros dos acompañantes. La campana sonó dándoles a conocer que el receso había acabado y que ya se reanudaban las clases. "Y si me disculpan, los dejo. Tengo una clase a la que asistir." Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y el rubio se levantó de su lugar.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia afuera de la cafetería y sacó el papel del horario sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

Todo iba bien, hasta que vio en letras pequeñas el nombre del módulo que se le avecinaba.

_Álgebra V._

* * *

**Ohhhh, bueno. Discúlpenme por haberme ausentado tantos días, lo que pasa es que mi cargador murió & por eso no pude encender mi notebook. Pero ahora sí que actualizaré más seguido. Lo prometo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Significan mucho para mí :)**


	5. Álgebra

**4.**

Kendall se la pasó temblando el resto del camino.

Estaba muy nervioso, y ni siquiera sabía el por qué. Bueno, claro que tenía una idea, pero aun así eso no explicaba la razón por la cual se sentía _así_.

Y por 'así' se refería a nervioso, con el estómago revuelto y con un ligera picazón de a momentos en el costado.

Sus pasos eran algo lentos y sin ritmo. Jugueteaba con su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

_Vamos Kendall, que no hay motivo o razón para que te comportes así._

Pero ni por más que lo pensase, se cambiaban sus síntomas.

Su rostro se contraía cada que sentía la punzada en su costado.

Cuando llegó -_por fin_- al que parecía ser su salón de clases, Kendall notó cómo todos ya estaban acomodándose en los lugares que más les agradaban. Bien. Nadie tenía asiento asignado. Uno de ellos, le llamó la atención y entonces Kendall tomó una gran bocanada de aire e inició su marcha hacia el asiento de hasta atrás. No, no es que el rubio fuera antisocial, bah, por favor. Lo que Kendall quería era pasar desapercibido en el primer día, para poder evitar así los incómodos discursos de bienvenida y las forzosas presentaciones que le podrían obligar a hacer.

Claro, varias personas -por no decir todos- se quedaron observando al nuevo de una forma poco obvia y él solamente pudo ignorar las miradas y ciertos murmuros. Llegó a su asiento y se sentó con pesadez aventando su mochila al suelo con poco cuidado y con eso apartó las miradas ante la sorpresa por el ruido repentino. Esto provocó una ligera sonrisa en los labios del rubio.

Sí…sería una clase interesante.

::

No había pasado nada interesante por el resto de clase.

Al principio, se presentó una mujer de cabello castaño, alrededor de los cuarenta y cinco años, de corta estatura, con unas gafas enormes y una mirada simpática. _Extraño_…Para una maestra de matemáticas.

Pero dejando de lado aquello, Kendall podría decir que se encontraba igual de nervioso que antes. O más. ¿Por qué? Oh por nada, sólo que el chico moreno con el que se tropezó esta mañana, sí, el de '_cabello negro y oscuro que resplandecía con la luz del sol', _se encontraba sentado frente a él. Sí, en la fila de en frente.

Tenía su espalda hacia Kendall, pero aun así, el rubio podía observar cómo su mano movía rápido el lápiz sobre el papel, resolviendo a prisa los problemas dados por la profesora hace unos momentos. Su cabeza se movía al ritmo de alguna melodía imaginaria dentro de su cabeza. Era _adorable_.

_Ah mierda. Deja de pensar eso, Kendall._

"Muchachos." La voz de la maestra rompió la fantasía de Kendall. El rubio miró hacia abajo y chistó en voz baja ante su estupidez. No había resuelto mas que un solo problema. Pffff. "Sé que es el primer día, pero como ustedes saben, tenemos el tiempo contado." El salón estaba en silencio y todos atentos a las palabras de la maestra. Vaya, sí que respetaban a esta maestra. "Entonces, comenzaremos de una vez con este proyecto que les tengo preparado." Kendall mordió la punta del lápiz, observando discretamente al moreno frente a él. "Lo harán en parejas." Kendall pudo notar cómo el moreno hacía un esfuerzo por no rolar los ojos. "Y yo voy a formarlos." A esto, Kendall gimió en disconformidad y sacó el lápiz de su boca.

Lo que menos quería era tener que juntarse con un desconocido y lo peor sería si le tocaba con una persona con la cual no era para nada compatible.

"Bueno, entonces…" La maestra tomó su lista para consultar los nombres y entonces comenzó a llamarlos. "Aaron Johnson, se junta con Josh Devine. Así como Dak Zevon, usted te juntas con Michael Fletcher." Kendall se dio cuenta cómo el tal 'Zevon' resopló en fastidio. "Señorita Cole, usted con Jett Stetson por favor." Todos comenzaron a hacer sonidos casi de 'compasión'. ¿Por qué? Kendall no sabía.

Entonces, después de unos minutos, escuchó su nombre.

"Y…Kendall… ¿Si lo pronuncié bien? ¿Kendall?" No, de hecho no. El rubio puso una sonrisa fingida y algo sarcástica y asintió lentamente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Ugh. Miren esas cejas." A esto el rubio dejó de sonreír y llevó su mirada sobre la persona que abrió la boca. Era el tipo al que nadie quería. ¿Stetson? ¿Jett?

Kendall le mandó una mirada fría y descortés. Si fuera por él, Kendall se levantaría ahora mismo de su asiento y marcharía en dirección a ese y le partiría la cara. Pero no. Era el primer día y no podía arriesgarse.

Fue ahí, cuando la mirada de quien menos quería ver ahora se posaba sobre su rostro. Ojos verdes se encontraron los ojos marrones por segunda vez en el día.

Kendall esperaba que el moreno se cerrara una vez más, pero eso no ocurrió. Ninguno se dignaba a separar la intensa conexión

Ambos siguieron observándose siendo ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"Kendall Knight." La maestra musitó con los ojos todavía fijados en la lista…Entonces, cuando habló, fue lo que ellos menos esperaban. "Le toca con Logan Mitchell." Kendall vio cómo los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos y su rostro se quedaba en un gesto de shock. El chico se quedó estático y su cuerpo se veía completamente tenso. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo era ese tal Logan?

Kendall alejó la mirada del chico, pero cuando la agachó, su vista se fijó directamente las letras que adornaban el libro de matemáticas que el moreno estaba contestando momentos atrás.

Una ola de entendimiento azotó su cuerpo y su mente y fue entonces cuando comprendió todo.

Oh.

_Logan Mitchell._

* * *

**Corto, pero les prometo que actualizaré mañana o pasado, ok? Es que estar en la uni & estudiar odontología no es algo fácil. UGH! Me estreso haha, bueno, espero les guste? Oh por cierto, me siento algo identificada con Kendall aquí.**


End file.
